narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyohei Yamanaka
Kyohei Yamanaka (山中恭平, Yamanaka Kyohei) is a Genin level ninja from Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. Kyohei Yamanaka belongs to Red hot habanero on naruto oc wikia. Background From a young age, his mother, Ino Yamanaka, raised him to embody the meaning of the bush clover, which symbolises a blunt, candid love. He was raised to treasure the bonds that he has with his friends, In the Academy, Kyohei or, "kyo" was considerably more popular and self-confident than many others. Personality Kyohei is a kind, calm, polite, and caring person. These characteristics are said to be his greatest strength by both his father Shikamaru and his former teacher Mirai Sarutobi. Appearance Kyohei is a tall boy, with blue eyes, olive skin, half long blond hair in a little ponytail. As a genin, he wore a simple black outfit along with an open-front apron around his waist and fish-net armour around his ankles. He wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wore black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also had leather straps around his back and chest, He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves - You will always see Kyohei with a cigaret in his mouth. Abilities Kyohei was noted to be an exceptional ninja by Mirai. He was noted by her father to potentially become the greatest member of the Yamanaka clan. Kyohei became a medical-nin.Kyohei, like most members of the Yamanaka clan, is a sensor type. Kyohei's aptitude as sensory type is shown to a greater extent as he is able to sense the chakra of all enemies in the area and lock onto them, before guiding his allies accordingly, as all of the enemies he sensed are hit. Kyohei has shown to possess a great level of intelligence and perception, graduating at the top of his class while in the Academy. Also, Kyohei is also very attentive, able to tell a person's occupation by glancing at the condition of their hands. He has great deal of knowledge of flowers ranging from practical uses to individual symbolic meanings. Since he worked at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, he could tell by the hands of customers what their occupation was. Medical Ninjutsu Kyohei showed noticeable skills in controlling his chakra, able to create a chakra rope to bind targets. Later, he learned medical ninjutsu - and proven to be skilled enough to be able to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. Part I Chunin Exam Arcs During the first phase of the exam, he used her Mind Body Switch Technique to enter Mito's mind and memorise all her test answers, then sent his mind into his teamate's minds to give them the answers. Trivia *Kyohei's name means "powerfulness" or "peace". *Kyohei's favourite food are Vegetables, while his least favourite food are barbecue. *Kyohei's favourite phrase is "There is no meaning to a flower unless it blooms." *Kyohei's hobby's are; working in his mother's flower shop. *Kyohei's family name "Yamanaka" means "among the mountains." *His family own's a flower shop where he works part time. Quotes *(To Kirei) "Socking a defenceless woman goes against my policy, but, you don't seem in any way defenceless." *(To Mirai) "We're not stupid enough to go out there planning to die." *(To His team) "No matter how little the power, it can still be used in some way. We might be useless but at some point we might turn out useful too. Even a little power could change the future of the world. That's why we must always be focused and not let that moment slip away." Category:DRAFT